


Death will be kind

by noodles_07



Series: Sometimes good people don’t get a happy ending [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dialogue Light, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda a ventfic, Open to Interpretation, Posted on mobile, non-graphic description of blood, well I wrote this just before I passed tf out, you get to decide if respawning is a thing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Dream thought that maybe he shouldn’t be so calm as he let his back sink into the dirt, blood staining his green hoodie a sickly color.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sometimes good people don’t get a happy ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Death will be kind

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING. This fic is centric on someone dying, please take care of yourself. Your mental health is far more important than a fanfic.
> 
> Also warning for non-descriptive mentions of blood

Dream thought that maybe he shouldn’t be so calm as he let his back sink into the dirt, blood staining his green hoodie a sickly color. 

The footsteps of his friends pounded nearby, and he registered through cotton-stuffed ears that someone was calling his name. He didn’t have the energy to pick up his head and respond, instead choosing to loll his head to the side, taking comfort in the grass that tickled his freckles cheek.

Maybe he should be more worried about his mask, he pondered as his eyes scanned the woods weakly, not really searching for anything. Maybe he should try to find what was left of it and put it back before his friends got here. He couldn’t particularly make himself care.

A flash of white between the trees as his vision blurred in and out, in and out, and a familiar voice called out. Footfalls grew closer until Sapnap was kneeling at his side, dark eyes widening with horror as he took in his friend.

Dream offered him a shaky, halfhearted smile, not netting his eyes. A hand cupped his chin, Sapnap trying to guide him to make eye contact as he called for George, but Dream let his eyes drift to the sky above instead.

The sky was darkening with nightfall, the first stars peeking out from a sweeping blanket of blue. It was nice. Certainly a nicer color than the crimson that stained the earth below him, or the sickly paleness of Sapnap’s face above.

He blinked lazily, and then George was there. He burst out of the trees and scrambled over, a shrill scream wrenching itself from his throat when he spotted Dream in the grass.

He couldn’t register the words that the two frantic boys spoke as they pressed a potion to his lips and he pressed them tighter. His eyes drifted back to the sky between his friends heads, eyes tracing a constellation in the sky before drifting shut.

Dream was being shaken, but it took him a moment to force his eyes back open and look at his friends. “‘S okay,” he mumbled, squeezing the hand that had taken his. “I’ll be okay.”

Sapnap was crying. Dream briefly thought that he never wanted to make Sapnap cry again, before remembering that he wouldn’t be here for that to be possible. He squeezed again, hoping it was Sapnap’s hand.

George’s hands were clenching the stained fabric of his hoodie, trying to find the wound despite knowing it was too late. He gripped tighter, almost tugging on the fabric and Dream slid his eyes over to look at him.

“‘M okay, George. ‘S gonna be okay.”

George hiccuped. “You can’t- say that, Dream! It’s not gonna be okay, not if you won’t be here-“

Dream’s head rolled to the side slightly and he wasn’t sure if it was his own doing or not. His senses were getting hazier, hearing fading in and out and vision blurring, black spots and white lines cutting through his friends faces as they sat over him, as if being there would shield him from the damage that had already been done.

He hummed softly, wondering when the sky had darkened from navy to pitch black, and a hand- Sapnap’s hand, he thought- ran through his tangled hair as his vision finally faded out completely.

He let himself sink into the warm darkness that enveloped him, feeling as though he was floating as he sank into the earth- was it the earth? Maybe void would be a better word- and gently drifted into Death’s embrace.

Above him, Sapnap sobbed and George screamed to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... partly a ventfic? At like midnight last night I was just. very at peace and it was a whole mood and this was born from that. Please leave a comment so my adhd brain can get the happy chemical.


End file.
